


pulchrum est paucorum hominum

by benswolehoe (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: :(, F/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Renperor, Sad, Verbal Abuse, ancient rome au, ben solo doesn't exist, kylo really isn't that nice, slave!rey, this is just pure angst sorry, this is like a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/benswolehoe
Summary: The slave felt her eyes prick with tears again. She hated this man with all her heart. He was arrogant, cruel and violent. Ren was a monster. Ren took what he wanted when he wanted and he knew he could. Afterall, he was the Emperor.





	pulchrum est paucorum hominum

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of slavery, abuse, self harm and kidnapping. ALSO: ben solo does NOT exist here. it is purely kylo ren and rey in this one shot.
> 
> and title translates to: beauty is for the few

“Rey.” A voice called into her meager, barely furnished quarters as a small blonde head peeked inside. Rey, an older, tanned slave who sat on her bed, turned slightly. Her head craned over her shoulder towards the younger slave that had disturbed the silence that she so rarely managed to obtain.

 

“Yes?” Rey spoke, her voice low and agitated. She wasn’t in her best mood. Rey’s usually composed hazel eyes were dark and feral, shining with brutal aggression that was rarely seen from the slave.

 

A quiet noise of fear came from the other girl, before she coughed and regained herself. “The Emperor is calling for you again…”

 

“Thank you. I’ll be there shortly.” Rey said dismissively, her voice rising when she didn’t see the other girl leave. “Leave.” She snarled out. The blonde whimpered again and scampered out of sight.

 

A growl left her throat as Rey smashed her hand into the plush sheets of her bed. She grit her teeth as she thought of what was to come. Rey hated her current life. What she’d turned into.

 

It wasn’t her fault, no not at all.

 

It was _their_ fault. The fucking Romans. The Roman Empire and especially her master. The one and only Emperor Kylo Ren. Roman traders had stolen Rey’s life away from her. Smashed her head against a wall and abducted her, all because she looked _beautiful._

 

Rey missed her previous life dearly. She would take back a life of struggling and scavenging in the deserts of Egypt in a heartbeat rather than keep living the lavish life of the Emperor’s favourite bed slave. The woman craved the fresh yet musky air of her home, the freedom she’d once had.

 

Stiffly, she rid herself of her thoughts, feeling the familiar longing she always kept at bay. There was no room for her to be emotional in the snake’s pit she currently resided in. As slowly as she could, the naked woman redressed herself. Slipping on one of her prized chitons, dressing up nicely never failed to make her feel the smallest bit of consolation, and leaving for her master’s quarters barefoot.

 

The halls bustled with enthusiastic energy as it usually did. The chatter was an great grievance Rey thought dully, as she ran her fingers through her chestnut hair to try make herself look a little more presentable. If Rey had been any other slave, she’d be executed for looking as sloppy as she did.

 

Entering a wing and turning a down another long hallway, she arrived in front of the most luxurious, polished oak double doors. Rey hated these doors too. They were the glorious gateways to the hell where she’d lose another part of herself every time she entered. Which was frequently.

 

The guards posted in front silently opened the large doors and Rey stalked in, familiar shame and anger burning in her veins.

 

“Ah, Rey…” The Emperor greeted her, a coy smile dancing on his plump lips. He did not move from his spot in the middle of the bed. Rey stopped at edge of the doors and waited for them to close. When they did, Ren beckoned her over with a lighthearted wave.

 

Ren’s voice was deep and seductive, whispering the most vile abuse into her ears. Only the cruelest symphonies for his favourite slave. He did all this with the most beautiful smile plastered on his soft, boyish face and his lovely, chocolate eyes crinkling with the utmost fascination for Rey.

 

The slave felt her eyes prick with tears again. She hated this man with all her heart. He was arrogant, cruel and violent. Ren was a monster. Ren took what he wanted when he wanted and he knew he could. Afterall, he was the Emperor.  

 

“So beautiful.” He murmured into her ear. Ren’s tone turned wicked, a cruel mockery of his handsome features. “Such a delight! Tall and toned… Your skin is tanned to the God’s perfection. Liquid bronze, I say. You have such fire, yet I feel as if it’s been slowly diminishing.”

 

Rey averted her eyes, seeking solitude from the pale man’s prying eyes. His gaze intrusive and dominating. Ripping away the barriers she’d put up and reading her true feelings instantly. Ren frightened Rey to her very core.

 

She avoided his eyes. Ren did not pressure her any further, instead he hummed merrily before adding, “Too bad you are but a mere slave. If you weren’t, you’d be the most beautiful woman I’d have ever laid eyes upon.”

 

There was an itch deep down in her bones, it prickled and stabbed painfully, clawing at her bruised pride and damaged self esteem. A lump welled up in Rey’s throat. The slave felt the urge to rip her long, painted nails into whatever part of the man she could reach as she always did. His insults never failed to tear into her.

 

Once, she’d prided herself on being a strong individual with a clear sense of self. Now after three years of being the Emperor’s _whore…_ She wasn’t so sure that she was that person anymore. “I hate you.”

 

“I know.” He chuckled, threading his hands into her soft locks as he pulled her down for a rough kiss. Swallowing her pride yet again, Rey fell into the familiar routine of pleasuring her master.

 

Each time she did something he liked, he’d shower her in compliments accompanied quickly by demeaning comments which consistently stung. As he finished with a soft ‘ _Fuck.’_ he whispered, “You’re so _beautiful, my pretty little slave_.”

 

Pretty girl. His lovely slave. _Beautiful_. Rey abhorred it all. The final foundations of her sanity of finally collapsed. Years worth of repressed hate, rage and resentment burst out in a violent strike to the Emperor’s face. Glee bubbled through Rey as she watched his masculine head snap to the side with the force of her blow. Even more joy welled up at the sight of blood dripping from his nose.

 

“Fuck you.” The slave screamed. Rey’s voice was hysterical and her eyes blazed with a furious sort of joy. Ren snarled in response, an animalistic sort of sound as he too lashed out. The back of his hand connected loudly with Rey’s face and she howled in pain, holding her cheek.

 

They stared at each other. For a brief second, they were no longer Master and Slave, an Emperor and a Nobody, Kylo Ren or Rey or even a man or woman. Instead, they were two humans. Broken and enraged, furious at each other for reasons they would never understand.

 

It was deathly still for a few tense seconds. It felt like an eternity to Rey, her head still reeling from the force behind the slap. An idea slipped into her mind, it was disturbing but not unwelcome. If she wasn’t beautiful, maybe then he’d let her go.

 

She knew where it was. In an instant she turned and snatched up a blade that was nearby the bed. Ren’s personal blade. One of his beloved possessions. She held it up menacingly, eyes narrowed, her teeth bared and her dark hair in a vicious tangle. Rey looked like a rabid dog.

 

“Rey…” Ren’s voice was low, it was vicious yet for some reason it shook slightly. As if he feared something, she wasn’t sure what it was nor did she care.

 

“You think I’m beautiful? There are so many other _sluts_ who’d beg for all my _fuck_ sessions with you. Why me? Why?” She half laughed, half sobbed. Rey didn’t bother to wait for an answer, she didn’t want one anyway.

 

The broken slave took his prized blade to her face, arms, torso and legs. Everywhere Rey could reach. She sliced sleek red lines into her once unblemished skin. Pretty crimson rivulets flowed from the wounds and stained the beautiful sheets with her blood.

  
He watched as his favourite _slave_ bled and broke herself in the middle of his silken bed. Rey’s body dripped crimson as tears streamed quietly from her now dull, hazel eyes and open wounds. Her voice, finally quiet, echoed through the lavish room, “Am I still beautiful?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like this was written for my school assignment (names in the one im submitting were Kira and Augustus Ren lmaooo) somehow I think this might have come out as a character study of sorts im not sure lol. I could make a short chaptered fic for this idk, I like this au a lot ngl 
> 
> this was a very fun and emotional write honestly. i hope you all like it as well. thank you so much to tia (@sassydelusions on tumblr) for beta reading this~ 
> 
> come visit me on tumblr @benswolehoe


End file.
